WATER FIGHT!
by Sora Jule
Summary: ZAFT and the Earth forces battle it to the bitter end to determine who is the champion of the... Water fight? Much hilarity and attempted randomness! Please read, review and enjoy!


**Author's Note: **Vuahaha! It is I, Sora, here to deliver a hopefully humorous story for y'all! For your info, I wrote this fanfic with the help of my uber friend, Sakura. Well, sit back, relax and enjoy our fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. All I own is a DVD player, a library card and the will to rent Gundam Seed on DVD and Manga! WOOOOOOOOOT!

**The Water War**

It was another hot, lazy and otherwise boring day at the plants. The ZAFT pilots were bored out of their skulls and wishing a new confrontation would start up, or that Commander LeCreuset would call them back to the ship. But no.

"Aww man! I wish the temperature would just go down!" Dearka whined, fanning himself with a magazine.

"Shut up, Elthman! We're just as annoyed as you are." Snapped Yzak.

"I think it's nice to take a break." Nicol smiled before running to the freezer to grab more freezies.

"Break? BREAK!" Yzak was about to explode. "I'M GONNA BREAK SOMETHING IF THIS HEAT WAVE DOESN'T DIE DOWN!"

"Now, now." Athrun stepped between the two pilots. "Why don't we just..." He thought for a moment. "Why don't we have a water fight?"

"Water fight?" Nicol asked, returning to the room and handing out freezies.

"Yeah. We just load up the water guns, balloons and whatever else and have an all out water war." Dearka explained.

"A water war, you say?" A smirk pulled at the corners of Yzak's mouth. "I'm in."

A collective "me too!" sealed the deal.

"Okay. We'll meet at the park in ten minutes, so you guys can go home, get ready and whatnot." Athrun told the rest of the guys.

So, as the guys all ran off to get their water fight underway, another was in the making.

"Come on, Kira! It'll be fun!" Cagalli had been trying to get Kira to join the water fight the Archangel crew had started.

"Naw... Besides, it's fun enough watching." Kira sighed for the umpteenth time.

Cagalli growled at two things; the fact that Kira was veeeeery stubborn, and the fact that LeFlaga had just nailed the back of her head with a water balloon. "That's it!" She yelled, picking up her water gun and charging after the blond haired commander.

Kira ducked a second water balloon, laughing. It wasn't until the connection with the fifth water balloon that Kira had began to get annoyed. By the tenth, he had had enough. But by the twentieth, he ran off and came back loaded with water balloons, water guns and the good old Seed Mode.

There was a collective "eep" from the Archangel crew before the water fight resumed.

Not too far away...

"Ha ha! Gotcha, Yzak!" Dearka was almost rolling on the floor over the look on Yzak's face. If you can imagine shock, surprise and the super-uber pissed look, mixed with water, you've got it.

"DAMMIT, ELTHMAN!" Yzak yelled, Pummeling Dearka with his water balloon launcher... Leaving himself wide open for a blast from Athrun's water gun. More language came from the silver-haired pilot.

Nicol, who had been hiding the whole time, trying not to get hit, jumped out of the bushes with an ambush. Soon, everyone was soaked, tired and wearing the same expression as Yzak, the first time he had been hit, only a bit less intimidating. A water balloon from the bushes made them all jump.

"What the!" Athrun started.

"Oh, sorry about that. I hope I didn't..." Kira came stumbling through the bushes with an apologetic look on his face. That look turned to surprise as he saw who he had hit. "What the!"

"That's what I said!"

"Kira is something wrong?" Cagalli came through the bushes as well. "What the!"

"That's what I said!" Kira and Athrun shouted in unison.

After more of the Archangel crew, "what the?"s and "that's what I said!"s, everyone had agreed to a ZAFT versus the Earth Alliance water fight. Suddenly, western type music began to play. There was a close-up of Kira's eyes, looking rather unsure of the whole thing. The close up shifted to Cagalli and her game face. The camera then switched to Yzak, and if looks could kill, the entire Gibraltar base would be a smouldering crater in the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Yzak snapped. Everyone looked around in mass confusion. They finally turned to Dearka and cleared their throats loudly.

"Sorry. The scenario was begging for the music." Dearka sweatdropped ans turned off the sterio.

For a moment, everyone just stood there, glaring at each other, except for Dearka, who was trying to keep his laughter in. It was just too serious. It wasn't until Athrun threw his water balloon at Kira that the fight began... Or should I say, all hell broke loose.

About an hour later, everyone was completly soaked, dead tired, out of ammo and collapsed on the ground.

"Hoookay... We're done." Dearka mumbled.

"We're... Not losing... To a bunch... Of naturals..." Yzak groaned.

"Who're you calling... a natual?" LeFlaga said.

"You... who else?"

"That's... it..." LeFlaga tiredly tossed a water balloon in Yzak's direction. the balloon's target was to wet and too tired to feel it, but Yzak threw his last water balloon towards the Archangel's commander.

Nicol, who hid in the bushes when the whole thing started again had saved up all his ammo, for the ending of a lifetime. as the Archangel's entire crew had slumped to the ground and the ZAFT crew had rested to dry up, Kira and Lacus had hid in the bushes getting their water guns filled so that they could suprise the ZAFT crew, and stole all the dry towels and their dry clothes from their ship so they hade no way of getting dry or dresed.(by the way they were in bathing suits)

"I am going to win this fight no matter what!" Nicol whispered.

"Lacus, it is time...TO BEAT THE ZAFT CREW!" Kira announced to Lacus. Lacus who was wearing a t-shirt and one piece bathing suit, was sitting quietly.

Kira, I don't want to get wet! lacus told kira sternly.

But lacus this could end the war! We don't want to lose the war and be obliterated! Kira whispered back to Lacus.

By the time Kira had mentioned this he was uber hot and wet so probably the heat got to his brain because the war was over. Everyone was just about to turn in when Nicol came out of the bushes and lunged at Yzak, unleashing a powerful stream of water from his gigantic water gun.

YAAAAAAAAAHH!

Yzak was hit square between the eyes, and fell backwards. When he got back up, he wore a look that could leave half the Earth Sphere in a state of abosolute ruin. Okay... YOU ARE SOOO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! He screamed at the top of his lungs as he proceeded to strangle the living heck out of Nicol.

"Gak!" He choked "Help... me..."

Lacus raised her right hand. "Haro Squadron... ATTAAAAACK!" As soon as she gave the command, an entire army of the small, round and multi colored mech flew out the bushes, each one carrying a large water balloon.

"Haro! Haaarooo! We will get yooouuu!" They all chanted at the same time, swarming the water-logged group.

Athrun groaned. "I knew I should never have made so many Haro..."

Lacus just giggled and ordered the Haro to throw their water balloons on her command. "3... 2... 1... FIRE!"

A stream of multi colored water balloons flew out from the multi-colored cloud as each Haro threw a balloon corresponding to their colors.

For some time, no one was able to move or speak. Finally, Yzak broke the silence that had settled over them like a cloud of anti-beam depth charges.

"Note to self: Destroy all Haro."

"Oh, come on! It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" Athrun sighed.

"I'm in my happy place... I'm in my happy place..." Cagalli was repeating this to herself in order to keep herself from flying off the handle and inflicting pain on everything and everyone that got within striking range.

"Oww... My ego..." Dearka moaned.

"Oh, cry me a river, build a bridge and GET OVER IT, Elthman!" Yzak snapped.

**Author's Note!**

Sora: Well, that certainly was amusing, wasn't it?

Yzak: Speak for yourself!

Dearka: Oww... My ego still hurts... TT

Sakura: Look! shows pic of mama's boy Yzak

Everyone: snigger snigger

Yzak: eye twitches Burn... that... thing... NOW!

Sora: Well... I hope y'all enjoyed the fic and...

Everyone: appears chibified and wearing a cheezy grin Don't forget to review!


End file.
